maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations 38 - Deadlier of the Species
. The requirements are: *Completing all threats. *Recruiting Storm, War Machine, Invisible Woman and Ares. *Finishing Deploys immediately as soon as they appear. Dialogues }} Mission 1 - Face Your Doom : Team Up: ' Okoye',' Shuri', ' Storm' Location: Riverside City |-|Battles= |enemy3 name = Warrior |enemy3 icon = Warrior |enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Warrior |enemy3 class = Scrapper |enemy3 effect = }} |-|Mini-Boss= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: 7 Team Up: ' Man-Ape' (Required) Boss Reward: n/a |W2 enemy name = Erik Killmonger |W2 enemy icon = Killmonger |W2 enemy link = Erik Killmonger/Agentk |W2 enemy class = Scrapper |W2 enemy effect = |W2 enemy2 name = Klaw |W2 enemy2 icon = Klaw |W2 enemy2 link = Klaw/Agentk |W2 enemy2 class = Blaster |W2 enemy2 effect = |W3 enemy name = Morlun |W3 enemy icon = Morlun |W3 enemy link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Morlun |W3 enemy class = Bruiser |W3 enemy effect = }} |-|Epic Boss= Must finish '''all' Battles and Deploys before the Epic Boss will appear.'' Team Up: ' Winter Soldier' (Required) Epic Reward: n/a |W1 enemy2 name = Power Armor |W1 enemy2 icon = Power Armor |W1 enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Power Armor |W1 enemy2 class = Generalist |W1 enemy2 effect = |W1 enemy3 name = Hydra Vanguard |W1 enemy3 icon = Hydra Vanguard |W1 enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hydra Vanguard |W1 enemy3 class = Infiltrator |W1 enemy3 effect = |W2 enemy name = Bowman |W2 enemy icon = Bowman |W2 enemy link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Bowman |W2 enemy class = Infiltrator |W2 enemy effect = |W2 enemy2 name = Militant |W2 enemy2 icon = Militant |W2 enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Militant |W2 enemy2 class = Scrapper |W2 enemy2 effect = |W3 enemy name = Hammer |W3 enemy icon = Hammer |W3 enemy link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hammer |W3 enemy class = Blaster |W3 enemy effect = |W3 enemy2 name = Barn Zemo |W3 enemy2 icon = Baron Zemo |W3 enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Baron Zemo |W3 enemy2 class = Tactician |W3 enemy2 effect = |W3 enemy3 name = Tactical Force |W3 enemy3 icon = Tactical Force |W3 enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Tactical Force |W3 enemy3 class = Tactician |W3 enemy3 effect = }} |-|Deploys= Mission 3 - Power Players : Team Up: ' Captain America', ' Man-Ape|', ' Shuri', ' Storm' Location: Wakanda |-|Battles= |enemy3 name = Hydra Soldier |enemy3 icon = Hydra Soldier |enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hydra Soldier |enemy3 class = Infiltrator |enemy4 name = Hydra Pyro |enemy4 icon = Hydra Pyro |enemy4 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hydra Pyro |enemy4 class = Blaster |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Hydra Officer |enemy5 icon = Hydra Officer |enemy5 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hydra Officer |enemy5 class = Infiltrator |enemy6 name = Hydra Judicator |enemy6 icon = Hydra Judicator |enemy6 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hydra Judicator |enemy6 class = Blaster |enemy7 name = Hydra Vanguard |enemy7 icon = Hydra Vanguard |enemy7 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hydra Vanguard |enemy7 class = Infiltrator |enemy7 effect = |enemy8 name = Hydra Rampart |enemy8 icon = Hydra Rampart |enemy8 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hydra Rampart |enemy8 class = Bruiser |enemy8 effect = }} |-|Mini-Boss= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: 7 Team Up: ' Shuri' (Required) Boss Reward: n/a |W1 enemy2 name = Hydra Vanguard |W1 enemy2 icon = Hydra Vanguard |W1 enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hydra Vanguard |W1 enemy2 class = Infiltrator |W1 enemy2 effect = |W2 enemy name = Sin |W2 enemy icon = Sin |W2 enemy link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Sin |W2 enemy class = Blaster |W2 enemy effect = |W2 enemy2 name = Baron Strucker |W2 enemy2 icon = Baron Strucker |W2 enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Baron Strucker |W2 enemy2 class = Tactician |W2 enemy2 effect = |W2 enemy3 name = Morlun |W2 enemy3 icon = Morlun |W2 enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Morlun |W2 enemy3 class = Bruiser |W2 enemy3 effect = |W3 enemy name = Erik Killmonger |W3 enemy icon = Killmonger |W3 enemy link = Erik Killmonger/Agentk |W3 enemy class = Scrapper |W3 enemy effect = |W3 enemy2 name = Viper |W3 enemy2 icon = Viper |W3 enemy2 link = Viper Rework/Agentk |W3 enemy2 class = Infiltrator |W3 enemy2 effect = |W3 enemy3 name = Grim Reaper |W3 enemy3 icon = Grim Reaper |W3 enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Grim Reaper |W3 enemy3 class = Infiltrator |W3 enemy3 effect = }} |-|Deploys= Required Heroes In order to unlock the Epic Boss for certain Tasks, the following Heroes are required to be recruited: Restricted Heroes The following Heroes cannot be used due to mission restrictions: Summary At the start of this SO, T’Challa is gravely injured following a secret meeting with someone, which leaves Wakanda without a king and a Black Panther. The word quickly gets out and many villains begin eyeing the nation’s wealth. S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly moves to protect the country and its interests. Early invaders include Man-Ape, who wants to take the vacated throne, and Bastion, who wants the nation’s vibranium supply to improve on his Sentinels. Storm and Okoye lead the defense of the country at first. Shuri joins in as the new Black Panther in place of her brother when Servo-Guards led by Doctor Doom enter the nation. This will be revealed to be a Doombot that had not been sent by Doom, who promised that he will be investigating this incident from his end as well. In Mission 2, other villains make their way to Wakanda, including the Maggia under the Nefarias, Killmonger and A.I.M. led by Ulysses Klaw. Man-Ape will decide to join the alliance to help protect Wakanda from other invaders. Meanwhile, someone had opened a portal around the city which called upon Morlun, who goes after the incapacitated Panther Totem, T’Challa. After successfully repelling these villains however, the Winter Soldier, while out on patrol, finds Hydra launching a coup, led by Baron Zemo.. It will be revealed that it was Hydra who was behind the attack on T’Challa. In Mission 3, Hydra drops all subtlety and launches a full-on invasion of the nation. Morlun also remains around, looking for another chance to get at T’Challa while he is weakened. Naturally, S.H.I.E.L.D will have to drive them off while the Wakandan Royal Family attempts to revive T'Challa. Category:Special Operations